Our Journey Is Unavoidable : A Johto Based Fanfiction
by XxBlackBerryAndApplexX
Summary: " So we left home at thirteen with only three Pokémon altogether, walked through creepy towns full of creepy people, are now travelling with a runaway and are trying to find my twin who left a year ago against my parents will... I'm grateful in a way that she ran away because I wouldn't be allowed to travel if she didn't " A Pokémon OC story, hopefully more realistic than the anime


_This is the first time I've ever wrote a Pokémon fanfiction so it won't be the best thing in the world, my characters might be Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus and if you notice that they get a trait that is a major Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu trait please let me know straight away, thank you so much for reading. _

_Also this is important as I've always watched Pokémon in English dub I'm giving some characters none Japanese names. If I was going to give them all Japanese names it would mean having to use the Canon Characters original names(I only know three of them XD) which I would do but I would end up putting Ash instead of Satoshi and then Satoshi instead of Ash so everything will get awfully confusing. _

* * *

I was woken up by the bright light that was sneaking its way through the gap in my black out curtains, I instantly brought my hand up to my eyes to protect them from the morning light. Groaning, I sat up in my bed and looked at my calendar noticing it was six o'clock in the morning and the date was the twenty-seventh of July which just happened to be my thirteenth birthday and the day I leave New Bark town to begin my Pokémon Journey.

My name is Rue and I will be Johto's Champion! Hopefully...

I hurriedly threw my blankets off of me and sprinted towards the bathroom to have a shower and brush my teeth. I had been looking forward to this day for as long as I could remember and I couldn't wait to leave with my new Pokémon and best friend Luna who had kindly waited until my birthday so we could travel together.

As you already know most Pokémon trainers leave for their journey at age ten but because of my parents protectiveness they had decided I was to leave three years later than average, which is extremely annoying as I am their eldest child and my YOUNGER twin sister Sia left a year ago with an eevee but that was against my parents will so...Most of my friends parents had agreed with the idea but had allowed their children to travel at age twelve instead so the only friend I had left was Luna.

While in the shower I began thinking of what ifs? What if Luna didn't wait and had left already? I quickly pushed that out of my head as I knew she would never leave me behind. What if we ran out of food? What if we got caught in a storm? What if we couldn't find a Pokémon centre and our Pokémon were on Death's door? I shake my head viciously trying to get the unwanted thoughts out of my head, which made my now short brown hair stick to my face. I had cut my waist-length hair to shoulder-length yesterday insisting that it would be a bother to take care of when my Mum had tried to convince me not to. I personally think it looks nicer.

I pick up my tooth paste and squirted a generous amount onto my tooth brush and began scrubbing my teeth to make sure they look squeaky clean. After cleaning my teeth I put my straighteners on the side to heat up while I was drying my hair. I don't normally straighten my hair as it give me a ton of split ends which annoy the heck out of me but today was a special day so I had to make an exception.

When my hair was soft and dry, I sprayed some of this hair protection stuff on that my cousin had bought me saying something about preventing as many split ends. I carefully pick my straighteners up to avoid being burnt, holding it still is a problem as my hand is shaking from nerves and excitement. I just can't believe it! My very first Pokémon was either waiting downstairs or at the Professor Elm's lab. I wonder what she/he will be like, will it be one of the three Johto starter Pokémon or a foreign one that I have never seen before. I don't mind what Pokémon I get as long as we get along heck I wouldn't even mind a Magikarp.

Once my hair was straight and not messy like usual, I put all my stuff away, made my bed and pulled out my empty back pack. I had prepared everything yesterday so I knew exactly what I was putting inside to bag, I ran softly across the room and grabbed a pair of shorts, jeans, two T-shirts, hat, glove, scarf, shoes, underwear, swimsuit ,a blanket, my IPad, ear phones, a small camera for my photography, my laptop and tablet for computer art and a bag with toiletries in. Luckily everything fit snugly in the bag leaving a little space at the top and sides for other things like food but right now that isn't important.

Now I just had to pick an outfit to wear... Easy!

I pull out a pair of black jeans out of the drawer along with a grey T-shirt with purple writing on it, next came a grey jacket that also had purple writing on it, my black winter converse were the next to go on. I'm not big on fashion, it's just another thing for people to fuss and stress over.

I stared nervously in the mirror staring at my reflection. "Right" I began "Today you become a Pokémon trainer that will become better than the rest, you'll train hard with your Pokémon day and night creating a strong, unbreakable bond with them" I lifted my bag up and walked towards the door, when I reached the door I gave one look of sadness at my room closing the door behind me slowly.

"Sugar!" I said when I was half way downstairs before sprinting all the way back to my room, throwing the door open. "I can't believe I nearly left my glasses!" I hate wearing them so much but without them I won't be able to what Pokémon I'm catching/battling.

"Are you nervous sweetie?" I heard my Mum say, trying to hide the amusement from her voice but it was there, I sent a soft glare her way.

"Nah, I'm just so excited!" I squealed jumping about. My Mum smiled happily at me but it was quite obvious she was sad. " Hey don't worry 'bout me, I have Luna and my Pokémon!"

Mum laughed " Yeah, I'm sure you get by just fine"

"So Mum?" I said with a not so innocent smile on my face " What Pokémon have you gotten me?"

She tapped her nose "That's a secret until your father gets here".

"Aww" My parents don't live together as they got a divorce when I was four, they still argue quite a bit but nothing serious. They were arguing last week about who's going to get me my first Pokémon, I hope they've sorted it out as I'm not going on a Pokémon journey with no freaking Pokémon!

"So who wants pancakes?" I felt my face light up at the mention of my favourite food in the whole wide Pokémon world!

"Do you have to ask?"

Downstairs I began spreading a heck of a lot of Nutella on the freshly made pancake when the doorbell rang. I literally dropped the spoon and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the door, jumping over Icicle, my Mum's Glaceon which was spread out in front of the door taking a comfortable nap.

I grabbed the handle and for the second time today swung open the door startling Icicle who then scampered away to the living room.

"Daddy!" I shouted childishly but unfortunately I couldn't give him a hug as he was carrying a sort of big box wrapped in green birthday paper.

"Hey Rue, happy birthday!" He said as he walked into the living room, I swear I saw little holes in the wrapping.

"Thanks so can I see my Pokémon now?" I said excitedly.

"Of course darling" My Mum said coming in with a bow wrapped in blue paper also with holes in it. My parents stared at each other's boxes, both giving questioning looks. I have a feeling that didn't sort out who was getting me my Pokémon after all.

The two boxes were then placed in front of me the two began arguing on who's present I should open first.

"Hey guys calm down!" I half said half shouted "Why don't you both take the lids off of the boxes so I don't get a headache from listening to you two yap?"

My parents agreed after shooting each other rather pathetic insults, they place their hands on the lids.

"On three" They nodded but I couldn't wait three seconds "Three!" The lids were taken off revealing two Pokémon, a pair of blood red eyes stared at me from my dad's box and dark chocolate brown eyes from my Mum's box.

"Oh my gosh!" I said breathlessly " They are so adorable!" I scooped up the Eevee first and then the Chikorita. I hugged the Pokémon tightly until I remembered they needed to breathe to.

"I'm glad you like them but..."My Mum glanced at my Dad to finish.

"You can only have one" My excitement and happiness plummeted at a speed I didn't even know was possible.

"Why?" I felt tears come to my eyes, it would be impossible to choose one of them. Not only will it hurt the Pokémon's feelings but one of my parents to.

"It's easier to take care of one Pokémon at first" My Dad said trying to sound reasonable.

"And Luna would be upset to if you got two Pokémon while she only got one" My Mum added.

"But I was always prepared to take care of more than one Pokémon at a time and it's not like I wasn't going to catch the first wild Pokémon I saw" I said putting the two Pokémon of the floor. " I even have the perfect names for the two of them"

"Well if you're prepared to look after the both of them..." My Mum said looking at the two Pokémon.

"Yes defiantly!" I jumped up, my hand clenched into fists from determination.

"Then you may keep the both of them but if we find out to are neglecting them you're to come straight home and we will give them to somebody else" Dad finished for my Mum, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said giving my parents a big hug. Now it's time to go back to my pancake!

_Half an Hour Later_

I ran down the street with Shippo and Tomboy running beside me trying their best to keep up. Shippo was the Eevee my Mum had gotten me, I had named him after the young fox demon from my favourite anime Inuyasha. The Chikorita is called Tomboy because she acts like a male Chikorita head strong, loud and slightly annoying, she's even wearing a hat I had made in case my Pokémon was a boy, I'm glad I can still use it.

" After we go and meet Luna at the edge of town we can begin our journey" I said to them, forcing my legs to move faster. I'm too excited to be tired or slow.

"Chika!" Tomboy shouted, she began moving faster as well trying to beat me while Shippo seemed to be having trouble keeping up with the two of us. I slowed down to a walk so Shippo could catch up with us. Shippo was breathing heavily from running so fast, his fluffy tail trailing on the ground.

I sighed while trying to prevent my fidgeting which was called by my excitement. "Come on" I picked the small creature up and set off running again, my feet making loud pounding sounds on the pavement, Shippo was clinging onto my arms trying to keep himself from slipping and falling on to the floor.

As we neared the end of the town, I saw a tall girl with short chocolate brown hair who I instantly recognised as my best friend Luna. She was standing with her back to me with her Growlithe sat on the floor next to her, wagging his tail wildly.

I had met Luna when my mum and dad both moved to Newbark Town from Goldenrod City when I was eight, they had moved together but had gotten different houses because they're divorced but they moved to the same town because of me and Sia. Back on topic, I had met Luna on the first day at my new school we didn't instantly become best friends as I distanced myself away from away from the other pupils for the first few days. She had invited me to play with her and her friends which I had shyly excepted to, surprisingly we had a great time that day and I played with them from that day on.

We had had a group of five, me, Luna, Hazel, Lotus and Blossom. We were as close as any other group of friends could be but over time we slowly drifted apart, me and Luna found ourselves being forgotten when they went out, they didn't tell us everything and they lied to us. Despite that we considered them our best friends until all three of them were allowed to go on their Pokémon journey when they left without us even though they promised to wait and travel with us. Luna still considers them our best friends but to me I feel nothing but bitterness when I remember how they used to treat us, especially me.

"Luna" I shouted waving my hand back and forth in the air. My friend jumped obviously not expecting me and turned round with a smile on her face. I slowed down until I came to a fast walk.

"Hey" Her eyes lit up when she saw Shippo in my arms "Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Shippo tilted his head to the side in confusion. Rosie, Luna's Growlithe barked a greeting, her tongue hanging out giving her a cute expression.

"Chika!" Tomboy said as she nudged Luna's leg, her mouth upturned in a smile showing her sharp pointy white teeth.

"Huh? You got two?" My best friend asked, blinking and wore a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, apparently both my parents thought that they were meant to get me a Pokémon, if that makes any sense at all" I kneeled down to put Shippo down and give Tomboy a rub on the head which she seemed to like.

"Oh right, so do you know what you're going to do other that gym battles?" Surprisingly she didn't press further on the whole more than one Pokémon thing.

"Huh? You can do more than gym battles?!" I nearly shouted, I been so caught up with the idea of gym battles that I hadn't bother to take a look at other things.

She smiled at me "Of course, our world wouldn't be very interesting without anything but Pokémon battles" We began walking closer to the edge of the town discussing all of the things we were going to do while our Pokémon were chasing each other around playing a game of tag.

"In Hoenn and Sinnoh maybe other reigns as well there are these things called Pokémon contests and... Stop!" I came to a quick stop almost falling over in the progress, the Pokémon ran over from their game to see what was wrong. It's unusual to hear Luna shout but I don't think that really counts as it was mostly like a louder version of her talking voice.

"What is it? Did you see a wild Pokémon?" I put my hand on top of my eyes to cover them from the sunlight and put on my glasses with my other hand unfortunately there was no Pokémon in sight. I raised my eyebrow at my friend who was staring and pointing at the ground in front of us.

She shook her head, still pointing at the ground or more specifically a large rock " When we walk past that rock we are leaving New Bark town and enter Route 29 we will officially have begun our journey"

"Let's take a picture" I take my backpack off of my bag and dig into my bag and grab my sits next to me with Rosie sat on her lap, with her usual doggy smile, Shippo was sat on my head and Tomboy was being held in my arms. "Everyone smile" We had put the camera on the rock with the timer on. The familiar click was heard and the flash seen. I stood up and walked over to the camera after putting Tomboy down.

"Ta da!"I said after picking up the camera and showing them the picture.

"Perfect!" Luna said as she stood up but stared nervously at the rock, I knew she was giving the whole journey thing a second thought, she's never left home before.

"Everything will be fine, we have each other and our Pokémon" I grinned at my purple-haired friend and gestured to the three Pokémon at our feet. "Now let us go on the greatest adventure this world has ever seen"

"Yeah let's" Luna said, her green eyes sparkling with new found excitement at the path a head of us.

"Tomboy and Shippo, let's train our hardest and become the best then we can challenge that boy who never ages!"

"Don't you mean Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah but have you seen the boy? He still looks like a freaking ten year old!"

"Evui" Shippo said as he nipped at my jeans probably saying that we still have to get past the rock to start our journey.

"Well we better go now, we don't want to keep all those wild Pokémon waiting" We looked at each other sharing looks of excitement, nervousness and curiosity. Excited for the challenges of adventure. Nervous for leaving our family behind us and travel through the regions. Curious for everything that is to come.

We took our first steps in our adventure together on the 27th July 2013 at 10:57am

Wish us luck!

* * *

_So what do you think? Was it boring? Please leave a review saying what I could do to improve/make it more interesting and less cliché. Oh and yeah I know the whole more than one first Pokémon is a Mary-Sue trait, I just couldn't decide between and Eevee and Chikarita XD_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :) _


End file.
